


Fatherfucker

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Deaths, F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, Tragic Romance, Villianized Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the line, for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherfucker

She walked down the aisle

Like a true and noble bride

Except sadder

Blood-red hair thinly veiled

With nervous sweat

Clothed by nothing but the peach of her skin

And choking on old wedding songs

Tauriel, daughter of the forest

You waver at the end of the line

 

Every bone in her body snaps

As she 

Climbs up a platform of rotting wood

Tauriel's broken-spirited comrades 

Are waves at bay

They stand still with obedience that

Legolas Ironleaf

Once Greenleaf

Has bound his subjects with

 

The trees die in his presence

Peace is beyond reach

Where is order?

Where is the king?

 

Disintegrating at the center of everything

Bleeding furious rain

Wrapped in soiled silk sheets

And perfumed with black water 

From the underground

"Come to me, my love."

Thranduil reaches towards Tauriel

With avalanche hands

Their lines are wavering

 

"We should've been more careful."

Tauriel whispers

Into Thranduil's pointless ears

"We shouldn't have gone."

The Elvenking fixes marble eyes to hers

"But it was such a beautiful day for a swim."

 

They cling to each other

Like cold blankets

Waiting for the pounding sunrise whips

That would tear open

Tissue and muscles

That would rip their souls to nothing

They wished upon every candle for it

 

Legolas

Has a feast of cement soup

Waiting for him in his elvenbone castle

He decides that

The fatherfucker and her all-too-willful prey

Will burn under starlight

Ironleaf will rust soon

He has no time for breezy executions

 

"Elves of Mirkwood

Ready your aim!"

The rose-corpse candles

Held by steadier hands

Roll to the disgraced couple

In neat rows

And finally wage a war

On the soft leather mountains

 

"I love you

I love you

I love you."

Thranduil bellows into Tauriel's neck

I...

She never begins

And she never ends

 

Legolas Ironleaf

Once Greenleaf

Eats his cement feast in silence

Until

An echoing splash sounds in the distance

Laughter

And then

Love


End file.
